


And the nominees are...

by RensKnight18



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BENLO, Brother/Brother Incest, Brothers, Gay Sex, Hotels, Incest, M/M, Modern Era, Oral Sex, Tuxedos, Twincest, award season, award show, mention of a threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22194412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RensKnight18/pseuds/RensKnight18
Summary: To the outside world they're twin brothers. Behind the scenes however they're so much more than that.~~Based on my own Benlo prompt <3
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Ben Solo
Comments: 21
Kudos: 234





	1. Must've slipped my mind

Ben Solo has never been good at accepting awards. Or compliments for that matter. Or anything really.

He loves receiving awards, sure but actually accepting them? Not so much.

Standing in front of a camera and directing people _that’s_ his calling. Getting up in front of a couple of hundred of the industry’s finest to speak is absolutely _not_ his calling nor does he ever want it to be.

His twin brother Kylo is the one who should be doing this. He’s the cool, calm and collected one – the one that hardly worries about anything but unfortunately Ben’s the director this time so it’s up to him.

He _could_ ask Kylo to do it instead, but he needs to get used to it because with any luck there’ll be more awards to come. Not that that’s _his goal_ in this whole industry, but it’s still nice to receive recognition once in a while and anyone who says otherwise is a liar.

Often at award nights you’re oblivious until your name is read out and then you have to think on the fly or hopefully have a speech prepared, but this being one of the smaller categories meant he’d been informed by mail weeks ago.

Rehashing his speech for the fifth time in 24 hours, something _still_ doesn’t feel right. He can feel the tension rising again and even after he’s dressed and preened to the nines, he’s still not happy with it. But when is he completely happy with _anything_ in his life come to think of it?

His yoga session earlier had helped but he can’t exactly do that right now as it’s definitely not the most comfortable thing to be doing in a $900 suit.

The slam of the hotel door forces his head up and he eyes his older twin ( _older by 2 minutes_ _only_ ) as he saunters into the room looking a million dollars.

Kylo has always had the looks. Sure, others might say they look much the same but there’s a swagger about Kylo that Ben has never felt. They’ve both had plenty of women – women were never a problem and it’s never been a competition anyway – but Ben can’t help but feel this way. He always has and he doesn’t see it changing anytime soon.

Running a hand through his perfect and slightly longer hair, Kylo leans on the desk next to where Ben’s trying to finish his speech. The more he looks at it the worse he feels it is so he gives up in the end.

Throwing his hands up in frustration, the typed speech flies across the desk and lands on the floor.

‘Fuckin’ thing’

His brother’s eyebrows go up at his little tantrum. ‘You still stressing over that?’

‘Easy for you to say, you’re not the one who has to get up and read it’

‘Told you I’m happy to do it, if it’s seriously stressing you out that much’

Tempting, but Ben’s not willing to give in. He can’t. He’s going to have to work through his fear one of these days so it may as well be now.

‘Thanks, but it’s something I have to do. As much as I may hate it’

‘No problem. You look a little tense though. Need help relaxing?’

Kylo shuffles around behind Ben’s chair, placing his hands on his brother’s shoulders to begin his massage. He’s always been so good at this.

Ben attempts to relax, expelling a deep breath. ‘I’ll fall asleep if you keep doing that’

Kylo continues, working one hand on the base of Ben’s neck and his elbow into his shoulder blade. ‘Fuck, you’re tight’

‘Stress. That’s what that is. _Ah_ , shit that hurts’

‘It’s meant to. Feel this? Right _here_ ’

‘ _Fuck._ Do you have to be so rough?’

‘Yes, and you know you love it. Feel that knot there?’

Ben rubs the sore spot on his neck, nodding his head in agreement. ‘Can you get that out?’

‘Can I get that out? You know I can’

‘Thanks. The more tension I can get rid of, the better I’ll feel. At least until I have to get up and speak, that is’

‘You know there’s other ways to relieve tension too’

Ben hadn’t even considered that tonight. They’re dressed and ready to go, but it’s not like they don’t have time up their sleeve. There’s still an hour and a half to kill until their ride arrives so it could be a good way to fill the time? And if his brother’s offering then who is he to knock him back?

‘You up for it?’

‘You know I’m always up for it, you just gotta tell me what you want. You wanna be fucked or you want your cock sucked?’

Ben’s never had the filthy mouth Kylo has, but that’s what makes them different. It’s also what makes him so horny for his twin brother. The way he _talks_ , the way he whispers filthy ideas _right against his ear_ , things he’d never dream of saying - both of those are a massive turn on.

And neither of them are seeing anyone at the moment so it just works. It’s a great way for them both to blow off steam because hell, no-one _else_ is around to do it.

‘Blow job?’

‘Sure thing’ Kylo spins the chair and sinks to his knees as Ben works open the button on his suit pants, tugging the zipper down.

‘Can’t afford to crease these, gonna have to hang them up’

Kylo knows how particular Ben is about the way he dresses. He personally couldn’t give a shit if his suit pants are creased but Ben? He always cares. And it’s nice, in a weird way.

‘You get ‘em off and I’ll hang ‘em up, how’s that?’

Ben nods, standing to slip his pants and underwear off before Kylo moves to hang his suit pants neatly back over the hanger.

Returning, he kneels between Ben’s legs, pushing them further apart as he eyes his brother’s soft cock just hanging there for him to have his way with. Leaning forward he lifts it to lick a slow stripe up the entire length of him to get him to harden – slow and steady at first.

And just as it always does, it hardens before his eyes. They’ve done this countless times before but the sight of his brother’s cock hardening _just for him_ is something Kylo can never get enough of.

They’re similar in size, but it’s different when it’s someone else’s cock – when the reason Ben’s hard is because he’s thinking about what Kylo’s about to do to him. Thinking about the sight of his mouth wrapped around him, sucking and kissing, exploring his tip with his tongue - all the stuff Ben loves about Kylo’s blow-jobs.

He’s had plenty in his time both good _and_ bad, but his brother always knows what he needs without him having to say it. And Kylo can’t help but praise Ben’s cock every chance he gets, which Ben of course secretly loves.

‘ _Look at you_ , rock hard already. Thinking about my mouth on you’

‘You know I am’

The way his brother smirks at that.

‘This should help ease the tension, little brother. And look at this’ Kylo swipes the clear bead of pre-come onto his tongue, closing his eyes like it’s the best thing he’s ever tasted, always trying to entice _more_.

‘I hope you’ve got more for me in there’

Ben’s head tilts backwards at the feel of the mouth on him and he sighs, giving himself over to whatever his brother wants to do. They’ve experienced pretty much everything two men can already, but neither of them can ever get enough of this.

They love women, don’t get them wrong, but doing it with each other they love just as much. And this way they get the best of both worlds.

As brothers they’re very similar but when it comes to their cocks, there’s a stark difference. Ben is uncut and Kylo isn’t. It’s nothing to do with religion or a decision their parents made when they were young. No. On Kylo’s part it was all his own doing.

It was a choice he made when he started dating seriously, hearing his mates say how much better the sex is when you’re cut and how the women preferred it that way. He’s still not sure that last part is entirely true, but on the other hand he’s never had any complaints either.

He doesn’t regret it - he’s grown to live with it because he’s had to - but if he ever has a son of his own, he’ll make sure he’s properly informed before he makes such a major life choice.

This is also one of the reasons the boys love giving blowjobs to each other so often – the way Kylo licks and tugs at Ben’s foreskin with his teeth before he hardens fully - the way Ben swirls his tongue around the tight and exposed head of his brother until he whines-

So similar, yet so different at the same time.

Kylo picks up the pace, eyeing Ben and silently telling him to do what he so desperately wants - to let go and fuck deep into the back of his throat. He can take it - he always does.

When Kylo’s with a woman, it’s different. He loves nothing more than being in control, knowing exactly what they want and how to give it to them but with his brother that’s not the case. With Ben he’s willing to do whatever, whenever to make his _brother_ take control.

Ben’s the shy one, especially when it comes to women. He’s the one who’ll do what he’s told and be afraid to ask what he wants, so Kylo feels it’s his role to try and help him be more open about it all.

He’s taught him to take control, although he knows the only time he _does_ is when the two of them are together. He’s not sure why it’s easier for him that way, but he doesn’t question it, just happy they get to do this at all.

Instead of thrusting into his mouth the way he expects, Ben changes it up this time. Pulling his cock from Kylo’s mouth he leans down to his level, swallowing before tilting his brother’s chin so their lips meet in a soft, sensual kiss.

Ben releases a moan as he forces open Kylo’s mouth to search for a taste of himself. He hasn’t come yet, but he likes to do this sometimes to make sure this is real - that it’s really happening. Blowjobs are great with women (for the most part) but no one knows his cock like Kylo does.

Most women he’s been with also don’t like him coming down their throat, they seem to prefer he come on their ass or stomach or inside a damn condom, but not Kylo. He’s never once complained.

And speaking of come, he really needs to. Right about now.

The sign he gives Kylo is the tell-tale grip to the back of his head. It causes his brother’s hair to stand on end and he knows it’s a mere matter of seconds before he’ll feel the flood down his throat.

Closing his eyes Ben focuses on the feel of it, emptying every drop he has into Kylo’s open mouth. He gags when his brother does it to him, although he’s learning not to, but he’s constantly impressed that Kylo never even flinches.

He pulls his cock from his mouth, head falling against the back of the chair. He doesn’t look but he can picture Kylo licking his lips, can picture the satisfied smirk he’s sure sits across his face. Instead he bathes in the afterglow, knowing soon enough he’ll be in front of the masses and back to his nervous self.

It was great while it lasted but it’s back to reality all to quickly.

Kylo’s hands caress his thighs and at one stage he lands a kiss a little too close to the sensitive head before he gets shoved away.

‘ _Ah, shit_ ’

‘Still sensitive, are we?’

He knows he is.

Ben can only sigh and squeeze his legs closer together, so Kylo finally moves back. Glancing at his watch he takes the hint and removes himself from his knees to head to the bathroom to brush his teeth and leave his brother to recover.

When Ben’s finally less sensitive and able to pull his briefs back on, he grabs his pants and redresses before heading to the bathroom to join Kylo. Standing beside him he assesses his appearance in the mirror as his brother chuckles while brushing his teeth.

‘Better fix that hair’

Ben frowns at his reflection, running a hand through his textured waves before shaking the rest out. He’s a tad sweaty so he grabs a towel from the rack to dab at his forehead being careful not to remove too much of the makeup, some of which he’s already sweated off.

‘That help at all?’ Kylo dabs aftershave on his neck before stroking his growing beard and watching their reflection.

‘Took the edge off’ Ben responds and it’s no lie. ‘Still shitting myself though’

‘You’ll be fine. Just look at me and ignore everyone else in the room. Either that or picture everyone naked, either will work’

‘Yeah, thanks. Amazing how the tension was gone 5 minutes ago yet it’s right back’

‘Pity I can’t suck you off behind the podium, ay?’

‘God, I wish. Maybe I’ll repay the favour later’

Kylo’s eyes narrow and he smiles. ‘What are you offering exactly?’

Ben knows it’s a safe bet, so he goes ahead anyway. He knows Kylo has been nominated this year, but there’s no way he’s won, not with the stiff competition he's up against this year. Plus, they’re always honest with each other so he knows he would’ve told him already if he _had_ won.

‘You win for best visual effects and I’ll fuck you’

Kylo scoffs at the offer. ‘Now c’mon. You’ve fucked me before, countless times. How about something a little more…daring?’

‘We’ve fucked, sure but that’s not what I’m offering this time. You win and _I’ll_ fuck _you_ ’

It’s true they’ve fucked several times, but Kylo has always been the one to penetrate. It’s not like Ben hasn’t wanted to, he’s just never been confident enough and his brother has never forced him to either. One day he hopes he’ll be bold enough, but he knows that’s a while off yet.

Kylo on the other hand sees the opportunity so he takes it. ‘You’re on. So, let me get the this straight’

Ben dabs on his own cologne, ensuring his tie is tied and it’s on straight. He can see how much Kylo’s loving this so he’s grateful he won’t have to deliver.

‘If I win for visual effects, you’ll fuck my ass?’

Ben rolls his neck out and it cracks. ‘That’s what I said wasn’t it?’

Kylo leans over, breathing Ben in then whispering against his ear. ‘You’re on little brother’

‘Alright then’

Checking their appearances one final time, Ben grabs his speech and they grab their jackets before making their way down the hall to the elevator.

Kylo walks behind Ben, admiring the way the tight suit pants cover and accentuate that ass of his. He loves being inside Ben, but he’s looking forward to Ben penetrating _him_ for once.

Pity he forgot to tell his brother he’d won this year - must’ve slipped his mind. He _could_ tell him now, so he doesn’t have to go through with his promise-

But hey, where’s the fun in that?


	2. A bet's a bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Ben to pay up...

From the moment Kylo’s name is announced as winner, Ben stresses about delivering on his bet.

He's never done this before, will he be a failure?

Will he be as good for Kylo as Kylo has been for him countless times before?

Will his cock be big enough to satisfy his more experienced brother?

Ben can’t help but scoff at that last useless worry, only needing to look down to know he’s _more than_ enough.

He expects his brother to rub it in about the bet, drop little hints and tease him about the fact he has to pay up - yet he doesn’t. He’s completely normal – _as normal as he can be_ – for the remainder of the ceremony and when they finally make it back to their hotel room, he shucks his suit and heads straight for the shower leaving Ben to wonder what’s going on.

He predicted he’d have to pay up tonight, that’s usually what happens after they attend an award show together. Mainly because they’re so damn boring and you have to smile and pretend to like all the fakers you’d usually do anything to avoid, which means they’re both pent up when they finally make it back to their hotel room.

But tonight, it’s different and Ben is unsure why.

Maybe that’s his brother’s game? Pretend he’s not interested and force Ben to initiate for once. Whatever the reason, Ben wants this and it looks like this time _he’ll_ have to take the lead. He’s too wound up, there’s no way he’ll be sleeping for a few yours yet, and even though it’s nearing 1am he too shucks his suit.

Leaving his briefs on, he makes his way to the bathroom where Kylo is currently showering. As he pushes open the door he’s hit with a foggy mist, eyes rolling as he hits the button to get the fan whirring to life. You’d think he’d put the fan on _before_ the entire bathroom fogged up, but that would make too much sense.

‘Room in there for me?’

It’s a double shower so he knows the answer before he even asks, but it’s hard to see. He can just glimpse his brother through the parting fog, his older twin running his hands over his face as he turns around.

‘Grab me a razor on your way in?’

Ben grabs a new razor from the open packet on the vanity, stripping his briefs and kicking them away so they won’t get wet. He’d only just put them on clean this morning, so he has no plans to change them before bed.

Kylo shifts from under the stream and Ben takes his place, sighing as the warm spray sprinkles droplets over his skin. It feels damn good to soak after a long and tiring night and he’s looking forward to a good nights’ sleep in a comfortable hotel bed.

There’s nothing like crisp, clean sheets and a heavenly king-size mattress to guarantee a solid eight hours. It’s one of the only things he actually _likes_ about travelling.

Grabbing his own shampoo from the shower recess, he squirts some into his hand before working it to a lather. Working it through his hair he turns to rinse it off, enjoying the bubbly slide of the remnants down his spine before they land on the soaked floor below to disappear down the drain.

Neither brother is ever happy with the quality of the provided hotel shampoo, so years ago they’d started bringing their own when they travelled. There’s something about a warm shower and some home comforts that just hits the spot and makes being away from home a little more bearable.

Ben notices his brother eyeing him, but he’s yet to say anything about the bet so Ben certainly isn’t going to be the one to mention it first-

Although there is something he _does_ want to know.

‘Did you know?’

Kylo runs conditioner through his hair, eyeing Ben with interest. ‘About what?’

‘Your award. Did you know before the ceremony?’

‘Gonna renege on your bet if I say yes?’

Kylo’s smirking, the way he often does. He takes a step closer and Ben doesn’t need to hear him say it, it’s clear from the look on his face he knew all about it. Ben should’ve known.

‘Nah. I’m a man of my word’

‘Course I knew, bro. Got the letter weeks ago’

‘Bastard’

A chuckle escapes Kylo and he steps right into his personal space. A large hand reaches up to tuck wet hair behind Ben’s ear - the feel of their soft, dripping cocks touching enough to have him wanting more already.

Reaching around for the razor, Ben stills his brothers’ hand and the razor tumbles to the floor.

‘Don’t shave yet’

Kylo eyes Ben’s hand on his arm, letting his gaze drift back.

‘Why not?’

‘Because’

Reaching for Kylo’s chin, Ben strokes the wet, wiry hairs between his fingertips. Kylo could always grow a much better beard than him and he envied it at times. He enjoys the feel of the hair against his face when they kiss, so he’s keen to make the most of the beard while he has the opportunity.

‘Because why?’

This time though, Ben doesn’t answer with words. Instead he leans in so their lips meet as water cascades around them. Their lips and tongues dance as they have so many times before and Ben closes his eyes, remembering how Kylo had taught him to kiss properly all those years ago.

He was a nervous teen back then and terrible with women, the confidence he possesses now mainly thanks to his brother. Because Kylo took the time to teach him what women liked and not only that, but what Ben _himself_ likes as well.

And Ben knows it worked, because he definitely hasn’t had any complaints since.

As much as the twins love being intimate with each other, they both love women more. Ben wants a wife, kids, the whole shebang. Kylo on the other hand, well he’s just happy to play the field, at least for now. And as far as Ben knows, he’s the only man his brother has ever been with.

They continue to kiss, Kylo hands straying to slide down Ben’s dripping chest before making their way around to his ass. He presses them closer together, squeezing Ben’s firm butt cheeks as he moans against his mouth.

Kylo’s body is much like his own so in a way it’s weird when they hook up. It’s like fucking a clone – another version of himself. Large, almost identical hands venturing all over his skin, plush lips sucking his own.

Ben dares open his eyes as he does every so often, stealing a glance at his brother. He loves the serene look on his face as he kisses, the way his eyelashes flutter.

Kylo knows full well what he’s doing, but he never stops him. Instead he smiles against his mouth as the onslaught continues. Ben could fuck him right here and now, but he figures there’ll be enough obstacles without adding water and other slippery surfaces into the mix. Better to use a comfortable bed.

‘Bed’ he grunts, but Kylo’s grip holds steady. And instead of stopping Kylo continues the kiss, moving away from Ben’s lips now, down his neck. He sucks, trying to make sure he leaves a mark. Ben’s fine with the fact they fuck, but he’s not fine with other people knowing about them because they wouldn’t understand.

And he’s not the kind to walk around with a hickey either, fielding questions about how he came by it.

‘Quit it’

He attempts to push him away, but Kylo grips the back of his neck and it’s clear he’s not planning on going anywhere.

‘Ben, Ben, Ben’ he tuts, finally pulling away. ‘You should know your cock never lies, especially around me’

There’s no denying Ben’s hard, but they both are. They could swordfight with how hard their cocks are right now.

‘Gotta suck you off first’ Kylo informs him as he sinks to his knees despite their location. ‘Help you last longer’

Ben’s quick to apologise, knowing he’s always so quick to come. They’d talked about edging and he’d promised to try it, but life got in the way and they just hadn’t gotten around to it yet. And if he gets a free blow job out of this, then he can’t really complain.

‘Nothing to apologise for, but it’s something we can work on’

Kylo settles on his knees, taking Ben’s cock in one hand, other hand with a firm grip on his own. He licks tenderly at the head as Ben attempts to keep the water out of his eyes, moaning loudly at the initial contact. He tries not to thrust right away, but it feels so _good_ he wants his whole length to disappear in Kylo’s mouth.

Kylo however, holds him at bay.

‘Uh uh, patience brother. Although I love how eager you are’

Ben braces one hand on the wall behind, steadying his knees to prevent them buckling.

‘ _Hngh_ ’ is all he can mutter as his eyes slip closed and he savours the pure bliss of his brother’s mouth.

Kylo’s always so gentle with him, but he’d never complain. Instead he loves to watch – watch the way his tongue caresses the weeping head of his cock like he’s never tasted anything so sweet, the way he hollows his cheeks when he takes all of him and Ben wonders if he’ll ever come up for breath.

His brother can always handle more than he can, is always better at giving blowjobs than he is. Still, Ben tries not to get too bogged down in his own thoughts, focusing on his brothers’ attention instead.

Kylo’s dark eyes stare up at him now, knowing _just_ how close he is. And he continues to watch as Ben grips his hair as he comes. Kylo loves the feel of the sticky cum that dribbles out of Ben, his mouth not once relenting until he’s completely done.

When he pulls away there’s a trail of cum from his mouth to the tip of Ben’s cock and it’s always one of the hottest sights ever.

Ben collapses against the shower wall to catch his breath while Kylo returns to a standing position, knees red.

‘Better?’

Ben can only let go a satisfied moan while he tries to catch his breath. It always takes him a moment to get his bearings after his brother is through with him, even though he knows they aren’t done yet. Ben still has to fuck him, and he tries not to get worked up about everything that could go wrong, tries to focus on the good.

Taking Kylo is easy. It feels natural, so it’s never something Ben stresses about. _Fucking_ Kylo on the other hand, that worries him probably more than it should.

Even when they make their way out of the shower without the burden of towels, naked bodies damp and warm, Ben’s still stressing.

Even when they lie spooning, large bodies taking up most of the bed, Ben’s still stressing and his brother can sense it. He can always tell.

_Always._

Rolling to face Kylo, Ben decides to just be honest about it. Nothing is ever off-limits between the two of them, so there’s no reason he shouldn’t just say what’s on his mind.

Kylo’s breath is warm against his face and he cradles Ben’s ear as he talks. Ben’s always hated his ears, but Kylo loves to pay them extra attention. His finger traces the shell, tweaking his lobe just so.

‘What’s worrying you?’

‘I’m gonna suck at this’ he sighs. ‘I just know it’

‘How could you possibly know that when you’ve never done it before?’

Kylo’s right. He’s never even _tried_ penetrating a guy, only ever women, and the women had never complained. In fact, it was always the _opposite_. They usually couldn’t get enough.

‘Same as fucking a woman, bro, just takes a bit more prep time. You’ll be fine. It’s just me. But if you’re not ready, then I can do it?’

‘I’m ready. I might just need…guidance’

‘I’ll help you. The first time I fucked you I was shitting myself, so I get it’

‘Really?’

‘Shit yeah’

‘It never showed. At least, I didn’t notice’

‘Just good at hiding it, I guess’

Ben feels reassured now so he leans in for another kiss, using it as a way of disguising the fact he’s rolling on top of Kylo. But of course, nothing gets past Kylo.

‘Hang on’

As Ben pulls back on his haunches, Kylo sits up before he flips over on all fours.

The sight of his ass is a pretty tempting invitation and Ben feels the nerves slowly start to dissipate. He can do this.

‘Lube’s in my bag’

Ben brought his own lube, but he knows there’s not much left in the tube, so he’s glad his brother came prepared. Kylo usually fucks him raw, but he’s not confident enough to blow his load inside him just yet. Maybe next time.

Kylo watches over his shoulder as Ben returns to the bed, taking his cock in hand. He strokes it gently at first, still slightly sensitive from his earlier blow job in the shower. He eyes his brothers’ presented ass to help get him hard enough, ripping the corner of the condom wrapper with his teeth.

His hand only leaves his cock to get it on while Kylo’s takes over. His grip is strong and _tight_ and for a moment he forgets about the condom, instead looking down and watch. He loves the feel of Kylo’s hand but watching as he’s being stroked truly does it for him.

 _That_ and the noises he makes once they get into it.

‘Ok if I use a rubber?’

‘Whatever you want, bro’

‘I’d just feel more comfortable if-’

‘You don’t need to explain. It’s fine, but can you just hurry up, ‘cause fucking hell I want your cock inside me’

Ben’s glad the first time he’s penetrating a male it’s his brother as he’s sure no other man would be this understanding and patient. And the fact they can joke around and maybe even laugh will surely make this a more enjoyable first experience.

Ben decides to start rather than wait for his brother to do it. His hands rub the length of Kylo’s back and he shudders under the sudden attention.

Ben traces the lines and ridges, each muscle so taught and tight, working both hands closer to his ass.

Kylo has a _really_ good ass and damn Ben wants more than to touch it. He wants to taste it one day, too.

Hands working lower he cups the soft, warm ballsack he finds hanging low between Kylo’s legs.

It feels great in his hand and he works them gently with his fingers, knowing just what a tender area it can be. He does it the same way he likes his own balls fondled, enjoying the soft skin under his touch.

Leaning in he plants a kiss at the base of Kylo’s spine at the same time he gives the balls a soft squeeze and his brother groans. Ben‘s enjoying this too, but he’s already keen to step it up a notch.

Shuffling back, he makes himself comfortable, prying the presented ass cheeks apart.

He eyes the tight hole, so empty and just _waiting_ for his cock to fill it.

In all honesty, Ben’s never looked at an asshole before. Sure, he’s come across plenty in his time in the industry they work in, but as far as a _real_ asshole goes – not until now, although it looks much the way he assumed it would.

It’s small and… _tight_ and seeing it up close he has no idea how it’ll even _begin_ to stretch enough to fit him in. He knows it will though, so he tries to stop worrying.

A light dusting of hair circles the outside of the hole and he can’t help but lean in to explore further. He’s hesitant to place his tongue there, not up to that stage yet, but he kisses Kylo’s cheeks and bravely moves his lips lower.

It’s clear what his brother likes by the way he flinches when he nears the hole, the way he moans, and it sends a thrill through him. Ben continues kissing around the area as he strokes his cock, now hard and weeping and crying out for attention all its own.

He rubs against his brother’s crack, the two of them sighing in unison at how good that feels.

‘Ok back there?’

‘All good. Just takin’ it slow’

‘Just…hurry it up a bit? I want you _so_ bad, Ben _. I need this_ ’

A surge of pride flows through Ben at his words, so _desperate_ and _needy - s_ o hungry for his cock to fill that vacant hole.

‘Ready for my cock inside you, huh?’

‘ _Fuck_. Please, bro. Just lube me up and get inside me’

Ben’s hard as a rock thanks to Kylo’s filthy begging. If he wants his cock so bad, then that’s exactly what he’ll get.

Applying plenty of lube around the hole and his own length, Ben wonders briefly how much is too much?

‘Can never have enough. Ply the stuff on’

Trust his brother to know exactly what he’s thinking once again.

‘Use your finger to-‘

Too late. Ben’s finger already prods gently and Kylo’s worried now, nervous for his brother’s first time. He's dreamt of this moment for a while now.

‘God, that feels good already’

‘Too much?’

‘No. Perfect’

Ben continues to work the tight hole, feeling it eventually relax under his attention. Before long he feels able to move to the next step.

‘Think you can take me now?’

‘Absolutely, just…go slow. Just the head first, ok? I’ll let you know if it’s too much. Did you lube yourself too?’

‘Yep. Done’

‘Alright. Fill me up’

Ben shifts so he’s comfortable, pulling Kylo’s ass toward him as he presses the weeping head of him against the small hole. Taking a deep breath to still his nerves, he pushes just slightly until he feels a bit of give. He moves slowly, so Kylo can tell him to stop any time.

Yet, he doesn’t.

Ben continues his slow pace, wriggling just so as he pushes in halfway.

It feels...unusual at first - different to fucking a woman, yet similar in many ways. Kylo’s tight and he knows if he starts thrusting now he’ll lose it in record time.

He wishes now they’d had time to work on those edging techniques.

‘ _Tight_ ’ he mutters, hearing Kylo huff a laugh.

‘Can’t take it?’

‘Of course I can. Can you? Might be over quick, that’s all’

‘How far in are you? Wish I could see’

‘Like, halfway?’

‘Try moving, see if I open up more. I"m definitely gonna need _way more_ than half of you’

Ben moans at his words but does as instructed, shifting his hips back before pushing in again. He repeats this motion a few times and Kylo seems to be taking it well, the tiny hole definitely stretching.

He was right – a few more thrusts and he’s able to slip in the rest of the way. Once fully inside Ben stills, taking the time to admire the sight. He’s _finally_ inside his brother– an image he’s unlikely to forget anytime soon.

‘ _Fuckin’ finally_ ’ Kylo breathes, unable to hold back how good he feels. ‘How does it feel?’

‘Better than I thought, to be honest’

‘Gonna get yourself there? I don’t need to. I can wait’

‘Can I go harder?’

Ben doesn’t want to hurt him, but he knows he needs to go harder if he’s going to cum.

‘Knock yourself out’

So, he does. Not too hard but hard enough, setting a faster rhythm he knows will get him there.

And before too long...

' _Shit - shit - gonna cum - gonna - fuck!_ '

He’s cumming - _hard - e_ mptying everything into his brother’s hole - filling him just the way he wanted him to.

He wishes now he’d left the condom off, because he’d love to know Kylo was _truly_ full of him, his own cum leaking down his legs when he moves from the position he’s currently in.

But sadly, not this time.

Next time though. _Definitely_ next time.

Kylo lets Ben collapse on his back, knowing he’ll need some time to catch his breath. As far as a first time goes, he’s proud of him. He did well. Sure, he can teach him a few tricks for the future, but there’s plenty of time for that and he’s hoping now Ben will feel more confident in taking the reigns sometimes.

Ben’s finally moving, holding the condom at the base as Kylo feels him slip out. He feels so _empty_ now.

Ben removes the condom, tying it and throwing it in the bin, leaving the bed to let Kylo get the feeling back in his legs as he does the same. The bed is exceptionally comfortable, but he’s a bit stiff after time spent on his knees.

‘God, I’m starved’

Ben yawns, hands stretched above his head as Kylo comes around to stand next to him, knees red from the bed.

‘God, I’m sore’

‘Yeah?’

Ben feels a sense of pride knowing he’s just fucked his brother and made him sore, secretly hoping he’ll be feeling him for a while yet.

‘I’m gonna be feeling you tomorrow, that’s for sure’

Music to his ears.

‘Doesn’t it always feel that way though?’

Ben certainly feels that when Kylo fucks him. He’s sore for at least two days after. Maybe not sore, but he can certainly feel him, like he’s still there.

‘No. Because most guys aren’t as big as we are’

‘True’

That’s not boasting, it’s the truth. Both brothers are well endowed and if they didn’t know themselves, everyone they sleep with telling them ensures they never forget.

‘Am I actually bigger than you?’

Ben’s teasing, but of course Kylo’s keen to compare.

‘Much the same, I think' Kylo replies, standing right next his brother, comparing the both of them. 'Actually, you look thicker. _Just_ ’

‘Why is it so hot when you say that?’

Kylo shrugs. ‘It’s true. You’ve got the girth, but I think I one up you in the length department’

There’s that trademark smirk and Ben can’t help but roll his eyes.

‘I’m also completely flaccid right now, so you gotta take that into account’

‘And I’m…not. Speaking of’

Kylo’s hard as a rock, flicking his cock up and down and Ben remembers he hasn’t gotten off yet.

‘Need me to fix that?’

‘Nah, all good. You’ve done your bit. You rest up’

Ben plonks his ass on the bed as Kylo takes a seat right by him, hand on cock as he works up and down his length.

Ben’s keen to watch. They don’t really masturbate together, so watching the way he works himself when he’s not in a hurry to get the deed done is something else.

He’s gentle - almost _caressing_ \- and Ben’s always in such a hurry. He usually works himself much faster. It’s mesmerising watching Kylo at work and it doesn’t go unnoticed.

‘Like what you see?’

‘You’re so-‘ Ben licks his lips, already hungry for more.

‘What?’

Kylo's hand slides down, fingers squeezing his reddened tip on the way back up. It’s so hot to watch.

‘You’re so...gentle. I mean, compared to me. I’m rough. Probably too rough’

‘I’m rough too, sometimes. But sometimes you just gotta slow it down and enjoy the ride. You should try it next time’

‘Maybe I will’

For now though, Ben's happy to watch.

Leaning back on the bed he eyes Kylo’s chest, the way it rises and falls the longer his hand caresses his cock. Part of him wants to help, wants to help him get there, but Ben knows he’s more than capable. He doesn’t _need_ his help.

He hardens again just watching, but he’s not going to do anything about it this time. 

By the time Kylo finally cums Ben feels a wave of pleasure wash over him, his breathing settling along with his brothers. It was almost like they came in unison, but in reality Ben’s leaking pre-cum and Kylo’s just emptied his load onto his stomach.

And now he’s wiping his sticky hand on his thigh.

‘ _Fuck,_ I’m so done’

‘Me too. And I’m still starving’

‘God, I am now too. Order us some room service, will you?’

Ben’s stomach rumbles as he reaches for the phone on the bedside table, still naked as the day is long. He really can’t be bothered getting dressed if he’s honest, keen to just lay here all night enjoying the time alone.

Ben throws a robe around him to collect the food from the door then he sheds it again and they eat naked, Titanic on the TV playing softly in the background.

Before too long they’re in bed, Kylo nestled to his back, the soft rhythm of their breathing lulling them into a deep sleep.

It's been _quite_ a night.

~~

When Ben’s eyes finally open the following morning, Kylo's still snuggled against him, still asleep if his breathing is anything to go by.

He yawns and stretches, accidentally brushing a fully erect cock as his leg shifts.

It’s nothing new for him to wake with morning wood of his own, in fact it’s pretty normal nowadays, but it's always exciting waking to Kylo's.

Ben wonders what he's dreaming about, desperate to peer into his mind for a brief moment so he can see.

It’s tempting to stroke him, wake him up with the feel of his soft hand caressing his shaft. He's done it before, but he always prefers to ask first...and that’s kind of hard when he’s still asleep.

The phone vibrating on the bedside table interrupts his thoughts.

Who _on earth_ would be calling him this early?

He answers, sliding up against the headboard while trying not to disturb the soundly sleeping sasquatch beside him.

‘Hullo?’

His voice is gruff, rough from sleep still, yet the voice on the other end familiar.

It’s his agent.

‘Good night last night?’

Ben scoffs. ‘Yeah, you know. Same shit, different award dinner. What's up? Kinda early, isn't it?’

‘Yeah, sorry about that but if you’re near a TV you should probably turn it on’

‘Why?’

‘Just...trust me. E News. You’ll wanna see this’

Ben reaches for the remote, cutting the call to skip channels. Landing on the entertainment channel, he hears his name closely followed by Kylo's.

‘Award winning actress Rey Johnson certainly putting it all out there, isn't she?’ the pretty young panellist quips and Ben can hear the suggestion in her voice.

‘Do you think there’s more to this story? I mean, twin brothers. _Hot_ twin brothers. Maybe the three of them have been secretly hooking up behind the scenes? Kudos to them if they’ve managed to keep this a secret all this time’

What the hell?!

Ben nudges Kylo and he stirs, so he nudges him again. He’s groggy when his head lifts, eyes blinking in the bright light of the TV.

‘We’re all over the telly’

‘What the fuck, bro? What time is it?’

‘I dunno. 6am? Never mind that, look’

Ben motions to the screen and Kylo pulls himself up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. His hair is everywhere and there’s a faint 5 o’clock shadow, which is pretty hot...

The panellists continue to discuss.

‘Watch this again, folks. This could be the biggest news story to hit Hollywood in a long time’

‘What am I watching exactly?’

‘Shh’

There on the screen is Rey Johnson, one of the most sought-after actresses in Hollywood. Ben doesn’t know that much about her really, except that she’s smoking hot - _so hot_ sometimes he even fantasises about her hands on his skin, not that he’s ever told his brother this.

‘Fuck, she’s hot’

Seems he didn’t need to tell Kylo. He seems to have noticed entirely without his help.

‘Would you shut the fuck up? I’m trying to hear this’

Rey’s chatting with an interviewer at last nights’ red carpet, smiling and laughing as she goes, stopping to pose for pics every so often.

She’s looking radiant in a black off-the-shoulder gown, tanned skin glowing, hazel hair cascading down her shoulders.

Smiling directly down the camera, Ben's cock twitches with interest.

‘So, tell us’ the male interviewer asks, microphone shoved in her face. ‘Who are you rooting for tonight?’

Ben wonders if Rey’s tipsy because she’s laughing, almost flirting, stroking the man’s arm as she talks.

God, she’s so hot. Kylo's worked with her once and now Ben _definitely_ wants to.

‘It’s gotta be the Solo boys, right? Talented _and_ good-looking, I mean come on’

The boys’ ears prick up and Kylo leans forward, arms resting on his knees, crisp sheets tightening with his stance. She’s definitely caught their attention.

‘Any brother in particular?’

‘Both. Wait, can I say both?’ Rey giggles and it’s totally sexy.

‘Well they’re both exceptionally talented. Can’t separate them, huh?’

‘Do I have to? I mean, I’d do them both. Can I say that? I can’t say that? Oh, _shit_. I think I’ve had a few too many’

The interviewer quickly directs the microphone away - it was a 6pm timeslot after all - turning to laugh uncomfortably at the camera.

The boys turn to each other.

‘Well folks, you heard it here first. I’m not sure which brother will take the statue home tonight, but I think both are winners out of this, don’t you?’

Kylo grabs the remote and flicks the TV off, reaching for his phone on the bedside table.

He’s already typing.

‘What are you doing?’

‘Texting her’

‘Wait. You have her number??’

‘She gave it to me once. Told me to call her, but I never got around to it’

‘You…never…and you’re only just telling me this _now?_ ’

‘Didn’t know you were so interested, Benny boy’

‘Well, I’m…maybe I am? I mean, have you seen her? She’s…’

‘ _Fuckin’ hot?_ She is, isn’t she?’

‘What are you gonna say?’

‘I’m gonna ask her if she’s still up for that threesome she mentioned months ago. Bet that’s why she gave me her number. Two for the price of one. Can't blame the girl’

Hang on. 

_Threesome_?

Ben’s never considered a threesome before, but now that Kylo’s planted the idea it's unlikely to leave his brain anytime soon.

 _‘_ Hey, check this out. Already got a text back _’_

Ben steals a glance at the screen, Rey's answer there in black and white.

Well, purple eggplant emoji’s to be exact...

 _Two_ of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter we'll be moving from Benlo to Breylo...hold onto your hats!  
> Comments and kudos always appreciated x

**Author's Note:**

> Benlo is my weakness and I can't get enough. Let me know if you'd like another chapter *wink* although I think we already know the answer to that haha  
> Love you all. Comments and kudos always appreciated x


End file.
